


Praxian Haze

by Amethystskyes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Heat Cycles, M/M, Oviposition, Rape, also known as laying hazes, first person first chapter, secret storyteller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystskyes/pseuds/Amethystskyes
Summary: Heat cycles are a funny thing, except not if you're on the wrong side of them and especially if the mech after you is from the wrong city.





	Praxian Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrange (Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skyrange+%28Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling%29).



> Okay, I read this story on Fanfiction.net some time ago where Polyhexians are feared because of their mating cycles, where they chase down a bot and frag them until the bot is Carrying. And not long after that I got this concept into my head that Seekers and Praxians are like parasitic wasps and lay eggs in another bot, forcing them to Carry the Praxian or Seeker's young. Crossed with the idea of the Polyhexian rutting story, an idea came to mind. What if Praxians and Seekers are feared because when they go into heat or rut or whatever you want to call it, they end up killing the one that they're laying eggs in. The term for the heat/rut cycle would be a 'laying haze' according to my muses. Anyways, when a Praxian or Seeker goes into a laying haze, they can't control themselves when mating. This results in them laying so many eggs in their chosen Carrier (called a Host when it's a laying haze) that the gestation chamber ruptures. They don't stop laying until they sense no more eggs can fit in the mech's frame. They are very territorial of the Host and will attack anyone, even another Praxian or Seeker or even their own mate if they have one, if the bot comes too close to the Host. And when it's time for the bitties to be born, because of the gestation chamber rupturing the bitties can't find the valve entrance and thus tear their way out of the mech's frame.
> 
> What I'd like to see is Prowl going into a laying haze and chasing down one of the Cons, raping the Con and using the mech as a Host. The Autobots are appalled by what's happening, especially when Bluestreak and Smokescreen explain everything, but the Autobots can't do anything about it. Some (like the Twins, Jazz, and Ironhide) would probably be like 'Eh, it means one less Con in this war, plus we'll be getting Sparklings!'.
> 
> Things that could be added but aren't necessary:  
> Oral rape  
> Prowl forcing the Host to feed on transfluid  
> Laying eggs in the Host's fuel tanks and/or Spark chamber  
> Prowl removing the Host's spike and laying eggs in the spike housing  
> If eggs are laid in the Spark chamber, the mech living long enough after the bitlets tear out of his frame for Prowl to frag his Spark and die feeling Prowl overloading into the chamber.

It was just another boring patrol when I saw him. Probably out on patrol himself. Maybe not though. Those Autobot idiots seemed to enjoy interacting with the locals for whatever idiotic reason. It didn't matter; his plans were about to be interrupted.

Reversing out of the parking spot I’d commandeered a few breem ago, I headed towards him. Racing past was sure to catch his attention and, predictably, it did. Then it was time to lead him through the city. There was this nice empty warehouse downtown that would be perfect. Secluded and sturdy, I could have some real fun with him there.

The trek there took only a few kliks, a feat ignoring the locals made possible. My prey was a bit more considerate of the paramecium and by the last turn he’d fallen behind but I knew that wouldn't deter him. It just gave me more time to set my trap.

Pulling up to my chosen location, I transformed and forced the sliding door open. It was still small compared to a proper door but those creatures always made things too small for us. It didn't stop me from fitting inside though, and it was bigger on the inside.

Ducking to enter, I found myself rolling forward as something hit the back of my legs. Hard. By the time I got my equilibrium back there was something on top of me. Looking up, I met golden optics. Not how this was supposed to go but I could still salvage it.

Intending to shove him off me, I tried to reach up but something stopped me. Glancing up, I saw stasis cuffs. Fragging Pit. Who the frag expected he would still have a set of those! They were around a pillar too so I couldn't even utilize them to strangle him or attack in some other way.

“I caught you,” he muttered from above me and I just glared. “You know what that means.” Those would be the only words he said the entire time.

Without waiting for a response, he reached down and dug claws he shouldn't still have had into my panel. Then he tore it off. That pain was nothing compared to him deciding to ram his spike inside me immediately after. No prep or anything.

In and out, in and out, like a mindless pattern. It was fragging horrible and horrible fragging but I have seen worse. That wasn't the worst part though. Once the glitch overloaded, his spike swelled a knot to lock him inside me. Then the real horror began.

At first nothing happened but then his spike began swelling past the knot too. That lump continued to move down him before he forced it out into me. I didn't even know the glitch had penetrated my gestation chamber until then. It was agony as that thing was forced into me but there wasn't just one. Oh no! He pushed out a second and a third and a fourth and just kept going until I lost track. There had to have been at least ten before my chamber flared in new levels of agony. At the next one, my frame refused to deal with it anymore and I passed out. The next thing I know, I’m here in the Autobot Medbay.

And that’s how those fragging eggs ended up inside me. Because I was attacked and raped by that glitch of an Autobot Second in Command, Prowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry OP that it took so long to do anything with. My internet priviledges were limited lately. I hope I tagged the right person because there was two options...


End file.
